mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Teledeporte
Teledeporte is Spanish sports television network owned by Televisión Española. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, motorsports, tennis, cycling, basketball, hockey, athletics, volleyball and Olympic games programmings. History The first antecedent of Teledeporte brand was a sports program presented by Frederic Porta and Elena Sánchez and broadcast by TVE 1 at the end of the 1980s with that title. As a channel, Teledeporte was launched on February 12, 1994 through the satellite Hispasat and began covering the Winter Olympic Games 1994. It was the first Spanish channel on this subject, although foreign channels such as the international version were already tuned in via satellite in Spain. like Eurosport (in English and German) or the German DSF, preceded Sportmanía, the Spanish version of Eurosport, Movistar Deportes and Telecinco Sport. Teledeporte broadcasted in analogue daily from 4:00 pm/17:00 until dawn, (24 hours a day at the weekend), open via satellite (although it was encoded by the ephemeral Cotelsat platform for a few months) by one of the two frequencies granted in 1992 to RTVE by the government in Hispasat and also by some historical cable networks. In the spring of 1997, Teledeporte joined the new state company TVE Temática. On September 15, 1997, it entered the digital era with its exclusive incorporation to the payment operator Vía Digital, and took the opportunity to expand its programming (18 hours a day). The channel began broadcasting by land in open in 2005 with the launch of DTT although it continues to broadcast by different payment operators. And thanks to new technologies, the channel proposes to offer contents in digital system that allow developing forms of information complementary to transmissions and recordings through data and graphics that can be requested by the viewer. Currently, Teledeporte operates from the TVE Production Center in San Cugat del Vallés (Barcelona), broadcasts in 16:9 format 24 hours a day (with a broadcast of the best of the previous day at dawn) and heads to a heterogeneous and potentially numerous audience. TVE channels through Teledeporte its participation in the Olympic Sports Aid and for that reason it can be considered the audio-visual means of reference for the Spanish sportsmen who practice Olympic modalities. In 2010, after the disappearance of analogue television, all TVE sports content was relocated in this channel, except for those with a higher audience that are broadcast in La 1. On December 19, 2013, without prior notice, Teledeporte HD broadcasts began, through the RGE2. From December 31, at 11:55, simulcast with the SD version, emitting the same but in High Definition. On July 1, 2014 it was announced that TVE planned to close Teledeporte on December 31 of the same year. However, on October 25, immediately after the change in the RTVE presidency, it was announced that the corporation was moving forward. back and it would not close the channel. Programmings Football * FA Cup * Coppa Italia Basketball * EuroCup Basketball Tennis * ATP World Tour * WTA Tour * Davis * Fed Cup * Master Nacional de Tenis Olympic games * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games Athletics * IAAF World Championship in Athetlics * European Athletics Championships Water sports * FINA World Aquatics Championships * LEN European Aquatics Championships * European Water Polo Championship * LEN Championship League * División de Honor de Waterpolo * Copa del Rey de Waterpolo * Copa de la Reina de Waterpolo Cycling * UCI Road World Championships * Vuleta a España * Tour de France * Giro d'Italia * Campeonato de España de Ciclismo en Ruta Motorsports * Dakar Rally Gymnastics * World Gymnastics Championships * European Men's Artistic Gymnastics Championships * European Women's Artistic Gymnastics Championships Rugby * División de Honor de Rugby * Copa del Rey de Rugby Handball * IHF World Men's Handball Championship * European Men's Handball Championship * European Women's Handball Championship * EHF Championship League Hockey * Hockey World Cup * EuroHockey Nations Championship * Euro Hockey League * División de Honor de Hockey Hierba * Copa del Rey de Hockey Hierba * Copa de la Reina de Hockey Hierba * OK Liga * Copa del Rey de Hockey Patines Skiing * FIS Alpine Ski World Cup * FIS Alpine World Ski Championships Volleyball * FIVB Beach Volleyball World Champioship * FIVB Volleyball World Championship * Men's European Volleyball Championship * Women's European Volleyball Championship * Copa del Rey de Voleibol * Copa de la Reina de Voleibol Logos Teledeporte (1994-2001).png|First logo (1994-2001) Teledeporte (2001-2005).png|Second logo (2001-2005) Teledeporte (2005-2008).png|Third logo (2005-2008) Teledeporte (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Televisión Española Category:Radiotelevisión Española Category:Sport television channels Category:Launched in 1994 Category:Spain